facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Philips
'Trevor Philips '''is one of three main protagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. '' History Background Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society. Trevor claims that he killed various animals and "drifters" even during his early years of his life. Trevor's childhood was a very unhappy one. His father was physically abusive and his mother was emotionally abusive, treated him condescention and saw him as a "useless boy" who cared little about his mother. When he was a child, Trevor also had a brother named Ryan, whom Trevor was not fond of and was likely murdered by Trevor. Trevor dropped out of school, which is the possible reason why he doesn't know some basic knowledge such as the location of ancient Rome, which he believed to be part of America. He also reveals he has problems with grammar and does "improvising" when it comes to punctuation. It's possible that he had some formal education, as he mentions during police chases that he took a night class in criminal law. Trevor does have a knack for being good with numbers. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Forces to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior to completing his training and becoming a pilot, Trevor was deemed mentally unstable by the "witch" in charge of psychological evaluations, thus resulting in Trevor's discharge and grounding for life. Early Criminal Life After being discharged, Trevor became a drifter and committed petty crimes along the border with no particular goal in mind. He never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael De Santa. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not know "enough to check references". Trevor and Michael where on a runway to meet their employers, Trevor see's not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite being told that there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second man's eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump his corpse into the lake after landing the plane. After the incident, Trevor and Michael created a chagrined relationship and partnership. His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks. However, Trevor was caught because the clerk turned about to be someone who knew him, resulting in him serving four months of a six month sentence. Over time, Michael developed a relationship with a stripper, Amanda, which created some friction between them due to Trevor and Amanda's mutual hatred towards each other. Despite this, Trevor become a somewhat surrogate uncle to the couple's children, Jimmy and Tracey, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor. Over the following years, Michael become more cautious as a criminal because he had more to lose for should he be imprisoned or killed, which led Trevor to believe his going "soft". Some time later, Trevor met Brad Snider, who would often join Trevor and Michael commit robberies together. Michael and Brad did not trust or like each other, but Trevor got along with Brad at one point, Trevor planned to cut Michael off and work solely with Brad. Trevor and Michael remained partners in crime, until they took on an ill-fatal heist in 2004, alongside Brad and an unnamed getaway driver in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until Trevor had killed a security guard and the trio fought their way through the police and barely managed to enter the rural town of Ludendorff where a helicopter was due to wait for them. Unfortunately, their driver was killed by the police and Michael was forced to take the wheel, but their plan was scuppered after their vehicle was struck by a train on a level crossing and destroyed. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking and searching for their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB Dave Norton who fired at the trio, fatally wounding Brad and "injuring" Michael. Trevor refused to abandon his friends and attempted to fight off the police until Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believe one another to be dead. Trevor was not able to gain access to his savings because of his identity being blown, but regardless he managed to evade the police for several years and made a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Then, he developed an addiction to crystal meth and founded a small criminal business empire with his new found partners: Ron Jakowski who is a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert who is an inexperienced wanderer and Chef who is a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Phillips Enterprises, and specialized in weapons smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affilated himself with the Aztecas gang, the redneck hillbilly O'Neil Brothers and high ranking members of the Lost MC, including it's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was particulary strained, due to Trevor's tendency to occassionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation. Events of GTA Online Events of GTA V Ending Abilities Personality Relationships Michael De Santa Trevor and Michael grew likeness for one another after they started to rob several banks back in the day. But somewhere in that time, both men had a falling out which left a rift in their relationship. After Trevor discovers that Michael actually did in North Yankton, the two had a standoff. Wei Cheng's henchmen arrived, so Trevor left him to die and escaped. Trevor mostly puts Michael on the spot, calling him a "snake" or "worthless wretch" because he claims Michael stabbed him in the back. Even though they're not on the right page at times, they're capable of getting along. Trevor seems to have a strange bond with Michael as shown by the fact that Trevor tolerates some of his betrayals, whereas anyone else is usually killed for far less. Ron Jakowski Ron is Trevor's best friend, and since Trevor can't have many friends for many reasons, he is Trevor's closest friend beside Michael. Despite this, Ron is always paranoid and terrified to spend time with him. Despite Ron often being on the end of Trevor's temper, he often places high levels of trust in Ron such as allowing Ron to run Trevor Phillips Enterprises in Trevor's absence. When introducing Ron to Michael, Trevor describes him as a "good guy, very loyal" and after Ron sources getaway vehicles for the duo after stealing from a Merryweather train, Trevor describes Ron as "dependable". Amanda De Santa Amanda doesn't seem to like Trevor. At one point, Amanda tells Michael about her hate for him and tells him not to bring Trevor anywhere near her or the children. Though when Trevor reunites with Michael, Trevor is seen complimenting her breasts. If Trevor manages to interact with Amanda, they will have a slightly friendly conversation, even though Amanda hates him. After if Ending C is chosen and completed, Amanda will reply sarcastically to Trevor should the two coverse. Trevor will also ask her if she is glad he and Michael are friends again. Franklin Clinton Trevor and Franklin seem to be good partners after a while. Franklin is one of the very few people who aren't intimidated by Trevor's rage fits. In fact, Franklin often manages to cool him down in a collected manner. If Ending A is chosen, Trevor will state his been nothing but straight and honest with him. If Ending B is chosen, Trevor will cut off ties with Franklin and tells him to stay away from him. Though if all the trio survive, Trevor will tell Franklin that his proud of him. Floyd Hebert Floyd is terrified of Trevor. His forced by Trevor to assist him in his crimes, under menace of having his home and furniture trashed. Though he he eventually stands up to Trevor along with his girlfriend Debra, demanding him to leave their condo. After Debra gots out a gun to point at Trevor and Floyd with Floyd drawing a knife to defend himself, causing Trevor to kill them both and move out of the condo. Mrs. Phillips Trevor's mother was an inmate and became disappointed in Trevor because he never wrote or visited her. She asks if Trevor is gay, because she had no problem it. After their meeting, she disappears, implying that their meeting was an hallucination on Trevor's part, and Trevor is seen crying on the floor. She is highly respected by Trevor, and gets highly insulted if anyone mentions anything about her, even if the comment was positive. She is the only known person Trevor is afraid of. Lamar Davis At their first meeting, Lamar repeatdly asked Franklin who Trevor was but eventually grew to like him, even nicknaming him "Crazy Dude" due to Trevor's behavior. He will warmly greet him and even asked him if the two wanted to hang out with or without Franklin. Patricia Madrazo Upon meeting her while vising her husband's house, Trevor displayed interest in her. When Martin refuses to pay Trevor for his and Michael's job, he kidnapped Patricia and held her hostage in his trailer located in Sandy Shores. As time goes on, Patricia is no longer tied up and is seen cooking meals for Trevor, which leads Michael to suggest both have contracted Stockholm Syndrome. Trevor soon becomes protective of Patricia, and admits that he loves her and vise versa. When he is forced to return her to Martin, he does so tearfully and promises to kill Martin if he discovers his been mistreating her again. Patricia will then secretly call Trevor on occasion. Steve Haines Steve Haines forces Trevor, Michael and Franklin into his operations as a corrupt FIB Agent such as torturing Ferdinand Kerimov, assassinating suspected terrorist Tahir Javan, hijacking a security van containing IAA money from drug deals, robbing a corrupt bank in Paleto Bay in order to obtain funds to raiding an IAA compound and steal an experimental neurotoxin that was going to be used by the IAA to launch terrorist attacks and receive funds from the government as well as breaking into an FIB Building to steal compromising information about Haines. However, more and more suspicion from the Buraeu falls on Haines, causing him to become more extremely paranoid. Haines eventually wants Trevor dead but since he believes he is a liability but is willing to allow Michael and Franklin live. Haines tasks Franklin with the mission of taking out Trevor. If Ending C is chosen, Trevor along with Franklin and Michael take out Haines' corrupt FIB unit and Weston's private Merryweather batallion at a foundry. Trevor will then track down Haines, glad his going to kill Haines since he always he wanted to end him even when he first met him, and assassinate him. Devin Weston Trevor meets Devin Weston for the first time during a meeting with Steve Haines. Weston offers Franklin and Trevor to steal five rare cars, which Weston will use them to sell to government officials in China and then will pay them for their services. However Weston refuses to pay them and after his lawyer's death he sends a Merryweather platoon after Michael's family but Michael saves them. Weston is then tracked down at his mansion by Trevor and Trevor feels no remorse in planning to kill him with Michael and Franklin at the cliff, even with Devin offering him things and begging for him to spare his life to which Trevor ignored. After the trio gloat about their victory to a defeated Devin, they all push his car off the cliff, watching it explode and kill Devin. Body Count *'Jaspers: 'Shot in the head. *'Daisey Bell: 'Unknown. *'Kush-Chronic: 'Unknown. *'Johnny Klebitz: 'Bottle smashed in face, stomped on head multiple times. *'Terry Thorpe: 'Determiant. *'Clay Simons: 'Determiant. *'Ortega: 'Determiant. *'Majority of O'Neil Brothers: 'Determiant. *'Javier Madrazo: 'Determiant. *'Floyd Hebert: 'Possibly shot. *'Debra: 'Possibly shot. *'Leon: 'Unknown. *'Joe: 'Determiant. *'Josef: 'Determiant. *'Josh Bernstein: 'Determiant. *'Mark Fostenburg: 'Determiant. *'Al Di Napoli: 'Determiant. *'Ashley Butler: 'Determiant. *'MC Clip: 'Determiant. *'Ralph Ostrowski: 'Determiant. *'Larry Tupper: 'Determiant. *'Glenn Scoville: 'Determiant. *'Curtis Weaver: 'Determiant. *'Steve Haines (Ending C): 'Shot. *'Devin Weston (Ending C): '''Thrown off a cliff while inside a car, causing it to explode. Quotes *"I need to meditate. Or masturbate. Or both." *"Massage me, motherfucker!" *"Hey by any chance did you catch crabs at that conferance? I hear those conferances are regular little fuck fests." *"I hear a little bird telling me that they have a bit of a problem, since one of them is going to be surgically removed from the skull of the other. Fuck you guys and fuck them!" *"Never eat Indian people." *"This is my life's work. I mean since I was a little kid I dreamn't big. I've always wanted to be an international drug dealer...and weapons trader." *"Well why don't you ask him then huh? Hey hey cowboy do you mind that I fucked your old lady? Sorry what was that? What? No? No? You don't mind? Oh because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well thank you very much, cowboy." *"You're looking at it rationally. There are some people who are useful to you, and people who ain't, and the people who ain't got to go. Me? I'm not rational. I don't care if your useful or not. I feel like taking you out, Devo, so that's what I'm doing." *"I think I would recognise my own underwear, now give them back!" *"Fucking shit, cunt, cunt, cunt! Who the fuck are you speaking to? Who? Who? Next time you don't get into my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost and I gotta hear your crap? Get up! Get up! Fuck you then!" *"I can be myself out here. Bullying, reckless, totally selfish. Do the things that make me, me." *"I'll swing and sign the contracts, right? Ignore the bodies." *"You're just like every other asshole. You made a bit of money, and you became a turd." *"Start writing those names on tombstones, cause I'm on my way to your lab, and we're going to see how much of a family meth business you got when I'm done!" *"This is the fuck, my soggy friend! You are out of business. The Lost MC are out of business. The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Phillips Enterprises, or they ain't going!" *"You can jerk me off if I'm bored. I'm kidding! You can suck me off." Category:GTA Characters Category:Video Game Characters